Hellentine
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Berita dari Tobi membuat gempar para Akatsukier. Ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi di Konoha?


AN : Fic ini kami persembahkan special for AV! AC! AND! sekaligus untuk mengetes tingkat kegilaan kami.

Disclaimer: mereka adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan hasil goresan tangan Akang Masashi Kishimoto, walo kita kadang keukeuh ngakuin mereka sebagai bahan makanan (eh?) maksud kami tuh bahan obrolan (dinistakan) hehe.

Judul: Hellentine

Chara: Akatsuki

Warning: ooc, typo, nista, gaje, unyu-unyu gimana gitu, lope dimana-mana, patah hati.

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu sejuk nan damai di markas Akatsuki itu pecah oleh suara teriakan Tobi.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Tobi teriak sambil lari ke arah markas.

'Kenapa lagi sih tu anak, pagi gini dah heboh aja.' keluh member lainnya.

"Ada apa Tobi?" Konan sang Nyonya Akatsuki angkat bicara.

"Ada kejadian aneh senpai."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Tadi kan Tobi pergi ke pasar (what the?) buat ngeborong lolipop. Eh pas nyampe sana kok ujug-ujug (tiba-tiba) semua tempat diselimuti warna pink."

"Terus?"

"Orang-orang pada berduaan di mana-mana. Mereka pada senyam-senyum gitu kayak yang dihipnotis."

"Hmmmm,,,sepertinya praktek hipnotis dah merajalela lagi." komen Pein.

"Tapi kok ada hipnotis bikin orang happy gitu?" kata Hidan.

"Mungkin,,,jangan-jangan ada alien mau menjajah bumi kita tercinta." Itachi ikut bicara.

"Alien...apa itu senpai?"

"Alien tu sejenis makhluk dari luar angkasa yang suka nya makan anak nakal kayak lu." ejek Kakuzu. Dia kesel soalnya Tobi dah ganggu aktifitasnya di pagi hari sama teriakan nya yang cempreng itu. Aktifitasnya? Apalagi kalo bukan cium cium sang kekasih. Duit (hah?).

"Hueeee, Tobi ga nakal. Tobi anak baik kok." Tobi pun nangis dengan bahagia nya (lho?)

"Hehehehe.."

"Dasar orang tua ga tau diri. Pagi-pagi dah bikin nangis anak kecil."

"Sape yang orang tua? Enak aje lu ngomong."

"Udeh-udeh berisik. Ngomel aje ni berdue." (nah lho, sejak kapan Akatsuki jadi Betawian?)

"Napa sih lu pada ribut mulu? Ga ada yang lain apa?" keluh Tachi.

Betul, mengapa selalu terjadi keributan di markas Akatsuki? Mengapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pemirsa? Adakah sengketa diantara dua dunia? Ataukah ini semua hanya ilusi belaka? Untuk apa saya menanyakan semua hal ini pemirsa? Untuk apa? Mengapa?

Pein : "Heh, author geblek. Pergi lu dari sini! Ganggu cerita orang aja. Baru mulai nih."

Author : "Maaf, maaf, terlalu semangat heheu.."

Kembali ke ke-Gaje-an tadi.

"Gimana nih senpai? Kalo para alien itu mau nguasain dunia, tar kita gimana?" Tobi histeris.

"Sabar nak, badai pasti berlalu." Konan ngelus-ngelus kepala Tobi.

Suasana hening seketika karena mereka lagi pada mikir. Mikirin apa gerangan yang terjadi di dunia ini setelah mendengar berita dari Tobi tadi. Kalo Tobi sih adem ayem ngemutin lolipop di pojok ruangan.

"Ini saatnya untuk melakukan INVESTIGASI!" teriak sang Leader.

Maka keluarlah para Akatsukier dari sarang mereka. Dengan gagahnya mereka berjalan menuju Konoha untuk melakukan investigasi.

Begitu sampe di pintu gerbang Konoha, mereka disambut spanduk guede warna pink dengan tulisan "Happy Valentine's Day". Seketika itu mereka terdiam dan mencoba memahami semua ucapan Tobi sebelumnya + nginget-nginget tanggal.

"Ini tanggal 14 Februari ya?" celetuk Konan sementara yang laen pada manggut-manggut.

"Hello guys, terang aja ni tempat penuh sama yang pink begini. Kan sekarang Valentine's Day."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh...Apa itu Valentine?" semuanya pada nanya Konan.

Maka Konan pun memberi les kilat soal penjelasan Valentine's Day sama para Akatsuiker lainnya.

"Nah jadi kalo ni hari tuh biasanya orang-orang pada beli hadiah buat gebetan atau pacar mereka trus ngedate gitu deh."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan terakhir itu, Tobi,Itachi dan Sasori pada pasang tampang serius.

"Misi Mas Pein, kalo boleh kite-kite mau pada ijin bentar yak." ketiga cowok tadi pada memohon pada sang leader dengan mata berbinar-binar kayak di anime-anime gitu.

"Pada mau kemana kalian?" tanya Pein.

"Anu,,,itu lho mas...toilet...hehehe."

Pein gak percaya tapi karena ini Valentine jadi dia sedang mencoba berbaik hati pada bawahannya.

"Ya udah sana pergi."

**~Tobi~**

"Hei Tobi, katanya mau ke toilet. Kok malah ke kota sih? Pasti cuman alesan doang. Kalo ketauan Leader gawat lho." tanya Kaku.

"Iya, Tobi mau nyari orang-orangan sawah." (Kakashi artinya orang-orangan sawah lho)

"Valentine gini? Yang ada tuh nyari cokelat kek, bunga kek, duit kek."

"Ah senpai ga ngerti sih."

"Ya udah deh terserah lu aje. Diriku mau jualan dulu ye, mumpung banyak mangsa. Deeeh."

Tobi pun segera pergi kesana kemari mencari -bukan alamat ya- sang gebetan tersayang. Meskipun harus berenang diantara para pecinta lope -alah- tapi semangat tetap membara. Pas nyelem ada yang nginjek lolipop tercinta!

"Oh tidaaak! Lolipop ku sayang. Huhuhu.. Heh hati-hati dong kalo nginjek."

"Oh maaf."

'Kayaknya kenal deh ma suaranya. Siapa ya?' Karena penasaran Tobi pun ngangkat mukanya dari dalam tanah (hah?). Ternyata yang nginjek adalah sang gebetan.

"Wooo, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba." Cie Tobi pinter euy bisa pake ungkapan.

"Pucuk? Pucuk daun jati? Sana ambil di hutan." jawab Kakashi.

"Aduh Kakashi, jutek mat sih sama Tobi. Sini deh."

"Mau ngapain? Untung ini lagi valentine jadi orang bebas jalan-jalan di sini. Kalo engga udah gua lempar lu."

"Ih jahatnya. Padahal Tobi kan pengen kencan sama Kakashi." Tobi jujur aja soalnya dia ga tau gimana caranya ngerayu.

"Ya ampun, bisa turun pamor nih kalo kencan sama pucuk kayak lu. Secara gua tuh ya masuk lima besar kategori cowo terganteng di Konoha."

"Ga papa, Tobi kan unyu. Mau ya."

"Ga."

"Ih kok gitu sih. Tobi beliin cokelat yang banyak deh entar. Gimana?"

"Ogah, pergi sana!" teriak Kakashi sambil ngedorong Tobi sampe jatoh. Topeng Tobi pun lepas dan seketika berubah Madara mode on. Gawat nih.

"Hei, hati-hati lu ya. Berani-berani nya ngedorong gua sampe jatoh. Mau mati lo!"

Kakashi kaget ngedenger suara Tobi berubah dari unyu-unyu jadi cowo banget. Pas liat muka dibalik lolipop(?) itu..

"Omigod" Kakashi tercengang ngeliat muka Tobi.

**~Itachi~**

'Oh sudah begitu lama diriku tak menginjakan kaki di desa ini.' Itachi mulai dramatis nih.

Itachi berjalan menuju akademi dimana sang gebetan bekerja.

'Duh jadi deg-degan gini deh. Dah kebayang aja muka si ayang pas ketemu tar.'

Begitu nyampe disana, Itachi pun melaksanakan misi rahasia dia,yaitu ngintipin Iruka.

'Omigod Iruka makin kece aje nih. Ane kudu siap-siap nembak doi nih.'

Maka sambil menunggu san pujaan hati beres kerja, Itachi pun terus menjalankan misi 'ngintip' nya sambil duduk di dahan pohon yang ngadep ke arah jendela kelas dan cengar-cengir sendiri sambil ngebayangin yang jorok-jorok kaya air comberan dan tempat sampah yang dikerubungi lalat (jorok banget kan pikiran dia).

Pas lagi ngelamun gitu tiba-tiba terdengar suara nan merdu (kata Itachi lho ya) memanggil namanya.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi cengo terus ngeliat ke arah jendela dimana Iruka berdiri sambil memandang dirinya.

'Ya ampyun,,,,manis buanget dia' gumam Itachi dalam hati sebelum menjawab sapaan sang gebetan, "Hi Iruka-san"

"Ngapaian duduk di situ? Ayo masuk sini." ajak Iruka.

"Hehehe ini lho lagi menikamati keindahan alam." Itachi pun lompat ke arah jendela terus masuk ke dalam kelas yang dah kosong.

'Okay, ini saatnya menyatakan perasaan gue ke dia.'

"Ano Iruka-san..."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Mau,,,mau gak..."

**~Sasori~**

Sasori berpisah dari Tobi dan Itachi untuk mengejar san pujaan hati juga. Dari tadi tu orang ngelempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru desa mencari mangsanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ada orang yang nepuk bahunya.

"Permisi bang, lagi ngapain?" ucap orang itu.

"Nyari yang ijo-ijo." jawab Saso sekenanya.

"Wah kebetulan dong, saya jualan yang ijo-ijo nih bang. Bagus banget buat badan biar kita tetap segar-bugar dan bersemangat." tu orang nyodorin sayuran ke arah muka Sasori.

"What the...eh denger ya. Yang gue maksud tuh bukan sayuran tau." ucap Saso tanpa ngeliat ke arah orang yang ngomong.

"Tapi ini sayuran bemeran bagus lho bang, ayo dong dicoba." tu orang keukeuh nyodorin sayuran di muka Sasori.

"GUE BILANG GAK BUTUH!" Sasori pun menyikut orang tu ampe dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Aduh sakiiiit." tu orang ngelus-ngelus tangan ama kaki dia yang lecet gara-gara dilempar Sasori.

Sasori pun menengok ke arah orang tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia pemirsa saat melihat orang yang dia lempar tadi adalah sang pujaan hati alias Rock Lee.

"Ya ampun ayang ma'afkan kakanda." Sasori ceritanya ngulurin tangan buat bantu Lee.

"Apaan sih sok baik segala, tadi aja aku dilempar." sekarang giliran Lee yang nepis tangan sasori.

"Ma'af dong ayang, kan tadi kakanda gak tau kalo itu ayang."

"Aku gak nyangka kamu orangnya kasar kayak gitu." Lee berdiri sambil bersihin tanah di bajunya.

"Please ayang, ma'afin kakanda."

"Bodo ah, aku kecewa sama kamu. Pokoknya mulai saat ini kita PUTUS!"

"UAPPPAAAA?"

**~Kembali ke geng nista~**

"Anak-anak pada kemana ya? Asik banget sih ke toilet ga balik-balik." tanya sang Leader.

"Biarin aje tu anak tiga pergi, kan kita bisa nyante bentar."

"Eh, itu si jelangkung kan? Napa tu muka? Hei Sasori, nape lu? Ditekuk aja tu muka."

Sasori ga denger kata-kata Pein. Dia lagi sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri. Mukanya flat gak berasa(?).

"Nape ni anak? Eh ada si autis tuh. Lah nangis dia."

"Huaaaa. Tobi ga jahat. Huaaaa."

"Tobi kenapa? Kok nangis? Cup cup cup." Konan berusaha nenangin anak cengeng Akatsuki.

"Kenapa? Kenapaaaa?" nah siapa lagi nih yang teriak-teriak?

"Woi kakek keriput! Berisik lu! Ngapain sih teriak-teriak segala. Kayak orang stress aja." bentak Zetsu. (lho, memang daritadi di situ ya?)

"Diem lu bangke! Gak ngerti penderitaan orang aja. Aku, diriku yang hina ini, eh salah, diriku yang mempesona ini ga bisa diperlakuin kayak gini. Ini ga adil, ga adiiil!" Itachi histeris sambil ngaca.

"Ada apa sih nih kok ribu-ribut? Diriku baru pulang jualan nih. Dapet banyak lo." Kakuzu dateng sambil nenteng tas gede yang isinya -so pasti- duit.

"Huaaaa senpai. Tobi ditolak. Huaaaa." Tobi lari lebay ke arah Kakuzu. Niatnya sih pengen meluk tapi malah dimasukin karung sama Kakuzu(heh?).

"Heh? Ditolak? Bukannya tadi nyari orang-orangan sawah?"

"Ngapain Tobi nyari orang-orangan sawah? Emang mau nanem padi ya di markas?" tanya Zetsu bego.

"Senpai ga ngerti. Huaaaa. Tobi sedih. Padahal Tobi beneran suka tapi dia nya kayak gitu." Tobi sesenggukan sambil ngemmut lolipopnya.

"Ini semua pasti mimpi. Gak mungkin ayang ninggalin aku kayak gitu. TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" Sasori nangis guling-guling di tanah sambil meluk karasu.

Pein dan kawan-kawan cuma bisa cengo sama kelakuan tiga member mereka yang makin absurd.

"Sebenernya lu pade kenapa sih, datang dari toilet malah mewek gitu?" Pein pun dah gak tahan sama mereka.

"Cinta Tobi ditolak sama Kakashi-sensei."

"Iruka bilang dia gak doyan cowok keriput kayak gue."

"Lee mutusin aku."

Hening seketika pemirsa. Tanpa disadari semua anggota geng nista tengah berkumpul di tengah desa Konoha. Ribut sendiri di tempat orang ck ck ck. Ketiga pejuang cinta kita sedang meratapi nasib mereka di hari nan indah ini dengan khushuk nya sampe Pein nyadarin sesuatu.

"Hmm, jadi tadi toilet nya penuh ya?"

"Apaan sih Leader bawa-bawa toilet. Ga liat apa kita lagi patah hati."

"Iya, Ledear senpai sih enak punya Konan senpai."

"Lee..."

"Oh, gitu ya. Jadi kalian udah berani ya bohong sama gua? Bagus-bagus."

"Duh gawat nih. Tanda-tanda Leader murka. Kabur ga ya." bisik-bisik anggota lain selain para pejuang cinta dan nyonya.

"Inget konsekuensinya kan? Semua nya tertulis di buku peraturan halaman 257 no 4643 pasal 59. Tau kan?"

Ketiga pejuang cinta itu baru sadar akan sesuatu pemirsa. Muka mereka langsung pucat pasi terus ngelirik ke arah sang Leader.

"Ayo jawab, apa peratrannya?" Pein dah siap-siap mau ngehajar mereka.

"Gak bole bohong." jawab mereka bertiga barengan.

"Bagus kalo masih pada inget. Nah, sekarang kira-kira hukuman apa ya yang cocok buat kalian bertiga?"

"Ampuuuuuunnnnn senpaiiiiiiiiii." mereka bertiga langsung sujud depan Pein.

"Aha! gua dah dapet ide buat hukuman kalian." Pein senyam-senyum kayak orang gila mikirin hukuman yang bakal dia kasih.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk."

Suara teriakan mereka bertiga terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Valentine's day yang harusnya indah berubah bagai neraka bagi mereka karena amarah sang Leader.

Malang benar nasib kalian. Makanya jangan suka bohong yak.

**~End~**

* * *

><p>Demikian fic ini kami akhiri dengan ucapan "ngantuuuukkkkkk" berhubung udah malem dan kami juga amat sangat bingung gimana mengakhiri fic ini.<p>

Maklum deadline kerjaan bikin gak bisa fokus sama ni fic. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur anda sekalian.

Yuk dadah yuk babay.

**R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee .**


End file.
